


Christmas Present

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bad Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-06-30
Updated: 1998-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Christmas Present by the Prince of Shoes

Christmas Present  
by the Prince of Shoes

* * *

"Oh the weather outside is frightfull, and your so delightfull, and I really got nowhere to go, so let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

Mulder and SCully each reflected different thoughts as they curled next to each other trapped in this cabin made of logs and mud, in front of the fireplace on a mountaintop in Tennesee, which of course is the sweetest land in the land of the free, at least until now.

Mulder was feeling fabulous, and tired, and worn out, and starting to get horney again. He and Scully had finally done the dirty deed a few times, mainly out of boredom, because they were trapped in this cabin.

They had been there for a week. Neither had expected to be spending Christmas Day together instead of home with MUlder and his fish, and Scully with Bill and his whole family and her mother to. Of her other brother couldn't make it, but she wasn't there so it didn't matter anyway.

Scully was sore because not only had pulled a muscle from all the different ways they did things but because she did anything at all. He was cute, but mainly concerned with himself. And now she could tell he wanted more.

She should have known. This was worse then being with her brother Bill who she never had been with except in the sisterly sense. And that is what is seemed like with Mulder, being with her brother who really isn't a brother but a good friend who was now a lover. Whatever.

She was practising a lecture that she would repeat to Mulder when she got it down pat, but the creature interrupted her thoughts by prowling around the cabin. It was the ghost of a bear that had been killed by a mere lad of three (a long time ago) who was constantly searching for the boy who killed him, and mauling others who happened to get in the way. But that is another story.

Scully turned to Mulder and saw such content in his eyes that she could not delivier the now prepared Dear FOx speech. SHe froze, and the window wasn't even open and the fire was very warming.

"Scully, I have to tell you something important" Mulder said.

O boy, she thiought, here it comes (and she wasn't thinking in the sexual sense, but in the sense that he was going to say he loved her).

"I have never told you this, but I am part Jewish and I don't want to lie to you on you're holiday by pretending that we could ever be anything other than what we are which is friends, partners, soul-mates, defenders of each other and now by boredom and mistake, lovers."

Well at least I won't have to make the speech Scully thought and then decided that we still have the magical Christmas, and were both stark naked so why waste it as she gazed into his eyes which reflected the inner beauty of her face as they began to couple ( not be a couple but join together in a sexual sort of way).

Just as things really started to heat up (and not the fireplace here ;-)) the creature ghost burst into the room and pounced on the coupling couple mauling them as bears do to people who aren't careful.

Mulder shuddered his last breath looking into Scullies eyes which reflected the blood dripping from the wounds inflicked by the bear ghost creature, and said to her, " Scully, you were a great partner, and I don't mean in bed, that was okay, but I mean as a part . . . . . ."

Scully felt him die upon her as she was in throes of death and couldn't even have a closing statement because he was already dead and she thought even in death he had to think of himself first and she died with a final thought that now they'll nver have no place to go, all because of the snow.

Their bodies were found by a TV Producer who had just bought the property a year later, and as he read the diary that Scully had kept on the X-FIles project (which had a red shoe on the cover) he decided to make the cases into a series and so that it could keep going he would never let the couple couple, but would only hint at it.

The End.


End file.
